1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reading racks for use with vehicles, and more particularly, to reading racks that can be fastened onto a steering wheel of a vehicle to provide for convenient reading while a vehicle is stopped or quick visual reference while driving.
2. Description of Related Art
Various reading racks for use with vehicles have been invented to provide for greater comfort and convenience for the drivers to reduce car accidents. Statistically, car accidents are most likely to happen when a driver's attention is distracted while driving by non-driving activities, such as using a cellular phone or referring to a map or guide for directions. As such, use of handheld cellular phones have been prohibitive by law in many advanced countries in an effort to eliminate such accidents caused by distracted drivers.
In the case of a driver holding a map by hand for direction while driving, this inevitably pulls one or both of the driver's hands from the wheel, posing a danger to the safety of the user.
Therefore, it is desirable develop a novel mechanism that allows users/drivers to safely and conveniently refer to reference material while operating or occupying a vehicle.